


Short Stories

by Klash1122



Category: Young Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klash1122/pseuds/Klash1122
Summary: Young Justice stories related to songs on my playlist





	1. Chapter 1

Writing short little stories, some of which have my OTP relationships in them. So be warned!


	2. Little Toy Guns- Carrie Underwood (Dick Grayson)

It was pathetic, really, how a boy who fights metas, maniacs, and murderers daily can't handle a few names that some dumb teenagers called him. He shouldn't be so affected by it, but for some reason he was. 

He wished words didn't hurt so bad. He that wished he didn't care so much. That there wouldn't be so much hurt. That it was just some fun game. But there was hurt. He couldn't do anything about it.


	3. Titanium- Jasmine Thompson (Wally West)

Wally walked though the halls, his signature smile never wavering. Even as cruel words were shot at him, he didn't care. They hurt, of course, but they didn't matter. One day, he knew, he'd be above all those losers. He had a bright future, with his amazing grades, lovely personality, and AWESOME job *cough cough* superheroing *cough cough*.

All they had was popularity and bad attitudes.


	4. Say Something- A Great Big World (TimKon)

Tears rolled down Tim's cheeks as he stared at Kon. He'd been in a coma for 457 days (Tim counted). Every one of those days, Tim would come to the hospital to visit him, and every one of those days he would cry and cry and cry until he couldn't breathe. 

He hated feeling useless. He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything for his boyfriend. No one could. But then again,no one tried. They'd all given up. Everyone except for Tim gave up hope. They were all convinced that Kon wouldn't wake up. Ever. 

Tim slowly felt himself beginning to give up as well.


	5. A Thousand Years- Christina Perri (WallyDick)

Wally had been in love with Dick for as long as he could remember. Every time Dick was around, his heart would flutter, and he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off the younger boy. Nothing could make him stop loving Dick. Nothing. He'd never stop.

Dick knew this, and he most definitely felt the same way about Wally.


	6. Stay With Me- Sam Smith (Tim Drake)

Yes, it was true. Tim slept around a lot. He had a hard time settling down, even though he tried very hard. But he didn't like being lonely, either. So, well, he had sex with people. That was it, nothing more. It always made him feel empty, though. Having sex, then just walking away. He liked to spend the night, and cuddle in the morning. It hurt less that way.


	7. If You Only Knew- Shinedown (TimKon)

Kon had an... issue to say the least. He-well, he was still in love with his ex boyfriend. He wanted Tim to know how he felt, but he just couldn't tell him. They just became friends, and he couldn't ruin that. 

But at the sam time, he missed falling asleep next to Tim every night, giving him a kiss whenever he pleased, seeing him all the time, making him blush, cuddling him, etc. He just missed everything.


	8. Like I'm Gonna Lose You- Meghan Trainor (WallyDick)

Dick realised that he hardly ever showed Wally that he loved him. It took a dangerous mission and a near-death experience for him to realise this, but he was glad he finally did. He needed to show Wally affection more. Just in case.

He didn't want the last thing him and Wally did to be petty. He wanted it to be sweet, and worth it. From then on, he would show Wally love every time he saw him. As if it would be the last time.


	9. Let Her Go- Jasmine Thompson (RoyJason)

Roy never realised how much he loved Jason. Not until it was too late. Not until he lost Jason to Barbra. It was just how Roy was, he didn't know what he had until it was gone. Ever since Jason left, he'd felt empty. Like he'd never be happy again. 

If only he had realised it sooner.


	10. A Little Bit Stronger- Sat Evans (RoyJason)

After Jason left his boyfriend, he'd been a mess. Slowly, he'd been getting better though. He officially stopped trying to convince himself to go back to Roy. It's better this way, he's better off without Roy dragging his heart around.

He was getting a little bit stronger every day.


	11. Should've Said No- Taylor Swift (RoyJason)

Jason stomped out of Roy's apartment and slammed the door behind him. He ran as fast as he could to his car and drove straight home. 

How could Roy do this to him? Why would he do it? Roy's only explanation was that he didn't mean it, it was a moment of weakness, and he still loved Jason. He almost fell for it, Roy always knew the right thing to say. But he didn't. He's not that stupid. 

Roy should have said no. He should have just gone home.


	12. Before He Cheats- Carrie Underwood (RoyJason)

Jason punched a wall angrily. He was so frustrated right now, he didn't know what to do. WHY THE FUCK WOULD ROY THINK ITS OKAY TO CHEAT ON HIM?! He was SO gonna get back at him.

Jason hopped into his car with a baseball bat and drove to the club that Roy was at with some side bitch. Pulling into the parking lot, he got out of the car and took the bat over to Roy's pretty little souped-up four wheel drive. 

He took his car keys and scratched the paint all across the side and all over the hood. Then, he took his bat to both headlights. He slashed every tire with his pocketknife before unlocking the truck and carving his name into the leather seats. 

Last, he left a little note on the windshield telling Roy that they were officially broken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I make all the bad ones Roy/Jason, I don't know I just do. I can't stand breaking up Wally and Dick or Tim and Kon. All four of them are fantastic guys anyway, so I don't think any would cheat. I can't see that happening


	13. Scars- Papa Roach (TimKon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda bad... oh whale

Kon just wanted to be alone. Tim was not helping with that. He kept bothering him, trying to fix it. Kon just kept getting angry and telling him to go away.

Tim didn't want to go away, though. He finally realised that Kon was just opening up to him, not making fun of him. He meant that he liked Tim. The younger didn't know that, though. He thought Kon was teasing him, so he got mad. 

Kon got over it quickly, though. He always did. The only thing that was bugging him was the fact that Tim wouldn't leave him alone about it.


	14. Get Out Alive- Three Days Grace (Dick)

Dick knew now, that he'd made a mistake. He shouldn't have trusted so easily. If he hadn't, he wouldn't be in this position right now. He wouldn't be dying. 

He knew now that to get out alive, he should have ran. He shouldn't have stayed, shouldn't have had so much trust in others. He should have just ran. Ran for his life.

Too late for him now, though. He has no reason to believe that anyone would save him now.


	15. Sweetheart, What Have You Done To Us- Keaton Henson (RoyJason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me by Laura Serro  
> (I've never heard that song until now, it's pretty good so thanks! I don't know if I did well on it, though)

It wasn't Jason's fault, he knew for sure. It was Roy who had broken it. Broken what they once had. What they'd never have again. What had Roy done to them? It was so amazing at first, so filled with love. Now it feels like nothing. They're not lovers anymore, they don't act like it.


	16. Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time- Panic! At The Disco (WallyDick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up a lot longer than the others haha

"Oh God," Dick groaned, "my head hurrrttss... where are we? What happened?" 

"Well, we're in my neighbour's backyard. There was a party last night... it was pretty crazy," Wally explained, awkwardly chuckling.

"Uugghh what did I have???" Dick questioned, leaning back against the wall he was leaning on.

"Champagne, cocaine, gasoline... and most things in between," Wally joked, petting Dick's hair. Dick groaned in response.

"Shut up," he mumbled, "tell me what happened."

"Well..."

-

"Woah, woah, woah, you okay?" Wally asked as he helped Dick up.

"Yeah, I usually don't fall when I try to stand. I lost a bet to a guy in a Chiffon shirt, but I think I make these high heels work," Dick explained, laughing at himself, "I'm not as think as you drunk I am."

"Yeah, sure, are you alright?" Wally asked, chuckling. 

"I feel kinda weird... it's a helluva feeling though," Dick slurred, "can you get me another drink?"

"No, no, if you go on you might pass out in a drain pipe," Wally teased. Dick laughed, even though he obviously didn't quite get the joke.

"I'm tired," he whined once he stopped laughing.

"Alright, I'll take you home then," Wally said, dragging his boyfriend towards the door.

"No, no, I need my clothes. I can't leave without them," Dick pouted. Wally looked down at Dick's body and realised that all he had on was a blanket and underwear.

"Hey, how about I'll just sleep outside. It's quieter," Dick concluded, dragging Wally outside.

"Fine, whatever," Wally sighed.

-

"Oh Jesus," Dick complained, covering his face with his hands.

"Yeah haha. You shoulda seen what you wore. You had a cane and a party hat," Wally told him, smirking.

"Shut up and take me home," Dick grunted.

"Hey, be nice before I make you go to another one of these," Wally replied.

"Don't threaten me with a good time."


End file.
